bbcs_the_musketeersfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Anne
Queen Anne of Austria (b. 22 September 1601) is one of the main characters of The Musketeers. Anne is the current Queen regent of France, the mother of Louis XIV, wife of the late King Louis XIII She is portrayed by series regular Alexandra Dowling. Background Queen Anne was born in Spain on September 22, 1601 to King Philip III and Queen Margaret of Austria. At a young age, Anne was betrothed to King Louis. Ten years prior to the series, they were married in 1620. She once was pregnant with their child but suffered from a miscarriage. (Knight Takes Queen). Because she and Louis could not parent children, most people, including Cardinal Richelieu, were led to believe the Queen to be barren.During the series, Anne fell in love with Aramis when he saved her life in season 1, episode 2. In the same episode, she gives him a jewel cross necklace in gratitude for saving her life. Later, in episode 9, Aramis and Anne sleep together, which results in her getting pregnant with his son. Only Athos was knowledgeable of this secret until revealing it to D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Treville one season later. During series two, Aramis and Anne continue harboring romantic feelings for one another, especially now that they have a son together. However, it sort of complicates things because Anne is married to Louis. Anne continues having extreme faith in Aramis and the Musketeers When he was thrown out the window, Anne believed him to be dead and cried in relief when Aramis returned alive. Aramis is also protective of Anne, and was incredibly enraged when he learned Rochefort had tried to force himself on her and even rescued Queen Anne from being murdered by Rochefort in the end of the episode. At the beginning of series 3, Anne and Aramis continued holding romantic feelings for one another but couldn't commit into a relationship because she was still married and because of their different socioeconomic statuses. At the end of the series, they resume their relationship as they were seen kissing each other at the end of the series. Storylines Series 1 Episode 1: "Friends and Enemies" Episode 2: "Sleight of Hand" Episode 3: "Commodities" Episode 4: The Good Soldier Episode 5: "The Homecoming" Episode 6: "The Exiles" Episode 7: "A Rebellious Woman" Episode 8: "The Challenge" Episode 9: "Knight Takes Queen" Episode 10: "Musketeers Don't Die Easily" Series 2 Episode 1: "Keep Your Friends Close" Episode 2: "An Ordinary Man" Episode 3: "The Good Traitor" Episode 4: "Emilie" Episode 5: "The Return" Episode 6: "Through a Glass Darkly" Episode 7: "A Marriage of Inconvenience" Episode 8: "The Prodigal Father" Episodes 9 & 10: "The Accused" and "Trial and Punishment" Series 3 Episode 1: "Spoils of War" Episode 2: "The Hunger" Episode 3: "Brother in Arms" Episode 4: "The Queen's Diamonds" Episode 5: "To Play the King" Episode 6: "Death of a Hero" Episode 7: "Fool's Gold" Episode 8: "Prisoners of War" Episode 9: "The Prize" Episode 10: "We Are the Garrison" Personality Abilities Physical Appearance Queen Anne is a young woman in her mid-twenties to early thirties, with curly, light brown hair and blue eyes, as well as fair skin. In the second season, Anne's light brown hair had changed to a lighter shade of blond. She mostly wears silk dresses and is shown to wear gold dresses or ones that were shades of blue in season 3. Relationships King Louis Anne did care about and love her husband, Louis, however, they didn't marry for love but rather, out of duty. They briefly were going to have a child but Anne suffered from a miscarriage. They overall had a healthy and sometimes difficult relationship, especially after King Louis learned of her affair with Aramis. However, he made her keep the secret that the Prince was Aramis' biological child as punishment for the affair. She hurriedly rushed to his side as he was dying and after his death, Anne wanted to search everywhere where her son went. Aramis In "Knight Takes Queen," Anne slept with Aramis and each fell in love with each other. Their romance brought about Anne becoming pregnant with Aramis' baby. Anne expressed even that she wished to spend the rest of her life with Aramis and her son and especially wished that Aramis could be there for the sake of their son.The only person who was aware of their affair was Athos, and later Rochford, Margareuite,Milady de Winter, Porthos and d'Artagnan. Eventually, Louis learns that his wife and Aramis had a sexual relationship. Constance Bonacieux Over the course of series 2, Constance and Anne become very close with each other and could be considered as best friends. They both are protective of each other, as Constance was willing to harm Rochefort when he was raping the Queen. Constance is also aware that Aramis and Anne are lovers and that Prince Louis (the Dauphin) is actually the biological son of Aramis rather than the king Musketeers Queen Anne has a mutual respect for the Musketeers, whom she has the highest regards for, especially towards Captain Treville. Anne especially had a good rapport with Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan, possibly because they helped save her life countless times and because they were Aramis' friends. Anne took D'Artagnan's advice to hire Constance as a lady-in-waiting.